


Just Another Night

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: The lads New Year's Eve
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Just Another Night

Doyle slid into place beside Bodie, breathing heavily. “It’s done.”

Bodie frowned at the blood on Doyle’s forehead.

The first explosion lit the sky, sparks cascading down in a glittering shower.

Doyle flinched.

“Easy. Just the New Year’s celebration, mate.”

Doyle nodded. “Maybe the New Year will be a better one.”

Gun shots echoed up the alley they were hiding in.

“Someone needs to tell them.”

They shared a glance filled with words never spoken but heard all the same.

“Ready.”

“Go.”

And under a brilliant fireworks brightened sky, they ran towards the gunshots to protect the roses and lavender.


End file.
